Vice Versa
by ninjagojay246
Summary: Sensei gives the ninja a day off, but they most go to the city in pairs. Jay and Cole get each other. Things between the two begin to happen, and both realize something about themselves, and how they feel for one another. JOLE! dont like dont read. flame away i dont care. rating might change later, i dont know. I don't own the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Jay P.O.V._

_Oh, Nya. If only you knew how much I like you... _suddenly I was knocked out of my thoughts when Zane walked in. "Hello, Jay. What will we be doing today?" I looked at Zane confused. "We?" I asked, wondering why he thought we would be going out together. "Yes. Sensei gave us the day off. Today, he decided to put us in pairs to get along with one other, instead of being surrounded with 4 other people besides yourself." He answered in a much longer then needed explanation. Sensei had done this a few other times before, each time I was with Zane. "Uggghhhhh! Zane, I'm _always_ with you! Let's ask Sensei to trade partners." Zane nodded. "I agree. I would like to, 'shake it up a little,' as you say."

_Cole P.O.V._

_Great. Stuck with hothead and green bean again. Why can't I be with Zane or Jay? _Kai grunted as he walked into the room. "Common, Cole. Let's just get this over with. LLOYD! GET OUT HERE! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Lloyd, too, grunted as he entered the room. "Fine..." Lloyd said groggily. "WAIT!" We heard Jay's voice from across the deck. He and Zane ran up to us. "Wait. Sensei said we could trade partners!" I cheered. "Yes! I can get away from these two!" I shouted and ran next to Zane and Jay. "I shall be with Lloyd and Kai." Zane said calmly. "Okay," Kai said, "Let's go!" Jay gave a thumbs up to Nya, who lowered the Bounty To Ninjago City. All of us hopped off and began the day off.

_Jay P.O.V._

Finally we got to mix it up! I'm sorry, nut Zane didn't want to do _anything_ interesting. All we did was visit art museums and graveyards to see the graves of 'great historic hero's of the past.' BORING! Hopefully Cole would be more interesting.

_Cole P.O.V._

Jay and I hadn't said anything for the past 10 minutes, and we've just been wandering through the city. "So," I finally spoke, "How are you and Nya?" Jay shrugged. "I don't think she's that into me."

I patted his back. "It's okay buddy. There are plenty other guys out there."

Jay looked at me and stopped. I noticed my words just after I said them. My eyes widened as I tried correcting what I said.

"I mean girls! There are plenty other _girls_ out there!" Jay laughed. "It's okay. I know what you mean. We all slip on words." I laughed awkwardly and slung my black jacket over my shoulder and continued walking in my light brown t-shirt. I usually wear a black hoodie, but on a summer day like it was now, no WAY was I wearing that thing! Jay simply wore a blue tank top and jean shorts. "So what should we do?" I asked. "Get ice cream!" Jay responded. I laughed and shook my head. "Here's and ice cream shop now."

We walked into the small shop and got in line. It was a pretty long one, considering it was July 25, and it was 101 degrees. When we finally got to the counter we began ordering. "I'll take a small rocky road ice cream on a cone." I said. "And for you?" The women asked, looking towards Jay. "Ummmm... I'll have cookies and cream on a chocolate cone." I looked at the options on the board behind the counter, and saw a small box with different kinds of cake. "I'LL TAKE A LARGE CHOCOLATE CAKE!" I shouted at the women. She looked a little frightened, but didn't say anything.

We got out dish and sat at a small table for two near the wall sized window. Jay sucked down the ice cream pretty quick, but some of it spilled on his lap. "Aw man..." he complained. He picked up his napkin and cleaned himself up. He started ranting about- I don't even know what. "Geez! This was my only good pair of shorts. And when the weather is this hot, I'd like to wear shorts, but I wont be able to do that if my best pair of shorts get ruined by ice cream! But this ice cream is really good. I like cookies and cream. I also like, cookie doe, brownie, rocky road, chocolate, vanilla..." He just kept talking, but soon his words became a blur. I looked him in the eyes, trying to seem interested, but soon _wanted_ to look in his eyes. They were so blue. The deepest color of that shade I've ever seen. His pupils were so big, making his eyes look bigger all together. Around his pupil was a light shade of yellowish-green. _Oh, he's so cute when he rants... WAIT! WHAT?! NO! No, I didn't just think that- wow. Look at his lips. The such a soft pink color, sort of like, um, well, I don't know. His lips are indescribable. Wait. No. No, Cole. Don't __do this. But his lips look so soft, I just want to- _The next thing I knew, I was leaning across the table towards Jay's face. Our lips collided. They were soft, as I thought. His eyes we wide in question, but slowly fluttered shut. He kissed me back! I quickly pulled apart. "Hehe... sorry..." I said. "No, no. Um.. it's okay, I guess." He stood up. "Well I'm done, are you done? I'll see you outside." He walked out and sat on a bench outside. _Damn I messed up.  
_

_Jay P.O.V._

Cole kissed me. He kissed me. And I kissed back. It just, felt so right. And yet wrong. But more right_- Ugh! Why Am I thinking this? I love Nya, not Cole. I'm straight! I'm not gay or bi. Straight. Just straight._ Then I heard the bell above the shop door ring, and Cole came out. My heart suddenly rose, and my stomach felt weird. He gave me a quick sheepish grin, and walked down the sidewalk.

I walked side-by-side with him, and the tension between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Just when I was about to talk, Cole did. "Listen I'm really sorry, I just-" "No." I interrupted him. "It's okay. Things happen let's just pretend it didn't happen." He nodded. But that's just what I _didn't_ want to do. I didn't want to forget it. I wanted to remember it. Nya doesn't want me, no one else probably would, but Cole does. Maybe. Unless he really didn't mean to kiss me. But, still. _Wait! No. Stop. You don't like Cole. _I shook my head, but finally notcied something I should have a long time ago. _No. Don't lie to your self. You do love Cole. You do. I love Cole Belmonte._


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you think I should do a lemon in later chapters? I don't know. Oh, and I don't own Ninjago. **

Chapter 2

_Jay P.O.V._

The thought of being in love with one of my best friends was, well, nice, I guess. Cole was a great guy. He was always loyal to all of us, and tries his best to keep us out of danger. Plus, it doesn't hurt that he's unbelievably hot! I mean, look at his hair! And he's in really good shape. The guy's got a freaking 6 pack for crying out loud! The whole thought of me being with him made me want to smile, but I didn't want to creep Cole out by smiling like a lunatic as we walked down the street.

_Oh, Cole. Did you mean to kiss me? Or do you really not like me? This is just weird. I thought for my whole life I was straight, and loved Nya, but one kiss made me change my mind, change who I was, change, everything. But, change is for the better. Right?_

_Cole P.O.V._

_God, Jay. Why do you have to be so, you? Why couldn't you be a jerk, and not give a shit when someone's hurt, and never talk, and not look so good. If you weren't so you, I could still have a good chance at being straight, and not be in love with you! Wait, no. I like Jay. I don't love him. I only have a crush on him. Right? But, I don't know. I've had crushes before,and none of them felt how I do towards Jay. My feelings for him are extremely strong,and it's not in hate. So, it must be love. Yes. It is. I love Jay Walker. Too bad he doesn't feel the same... _Then Jay talked. "So... what now?" He asked me. I shrugged. Hearing his voice made me want to throw-up, yet at the same time kiss him. Just not throw-up in his mouth. That would be nasty with a capital n.

_Jay P.O.V._

I had to talk. I just had to! Someone had to break the ice and it sure as hell wasn't gonna be him. Plus, I hadn't gone so long without saying a word since I was born! _God, I've got it bad. I really love him! Why couldn't he be a stuck up, non-caring,jerk who was really ugly. Then I'd be straight. Then I wouldn't love him. Too bad he doesn't feel the same... _Finally, Cole answered me. "Um, we could see a movie."

_Sounds like a date. Oh well. Obviously he doesn't mean it that way, but I can pretend in my head that it's a date!_

We walked into the Ninjago theater, and went to the ticket both. I looked at the board with options of movies on it. _Oh no. All of them are romance! None are action, or adventure, or comedy, or mystery, or suspense, or horror, or-_ "Um, what do you wanna see?" Cole asked. I began to blush, feeling pressured, and feeling Cole's big, dark gray eyes staring at me. " Um, I guess we can see Safe Haven." I answered as quickly as possible. Cole just looked at me. "Seriously? Isn't that the love story with Josh Duhamel, and Julianne Hough?" I looked at Cole and grinned like an idiot. "Yeah..." He rolled his eyes. "If you wanna see it, then okay."

We finally took our seats. We got through the credits, and the movie started. Honestly, I was looking more at Cole then the screen. I had no interest in the movie. Every time they would kiss in the movie, Cole would look at me, and I would quickly turn my head away.

_ This is torture. Going through a romance movie with the guy I love next to me. I wish we were just a couple, cause than I can just lean over and kiss his soft cheek, and he would smile at me, and lean over and kiss me on the lips like he did in the ice cream parlor. That would be so nice. _But my thoughts got me a little carried away, and I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I saw his eyes widen, and he stopped chewing the popcorn in his mouth. He blushed so much, it made Kai's suit look pink. I muttered sorry and got up and ran out of the theater.

_Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot. I messed up. WHY DO I HAVE TO LOVE HIM?! WHY ME?! WHY COULDN'T I JUST BE STRAIGHT, AND NOT BE IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GUY? Why me? _My eyes began to burn, and my vision got blurry. I shut my eyes, and leaned over. I put my face in my hands and tried holding back the tears. "Why do I have to love Cole..." I thought out loud.

Just then, through my blurred vision, I saw the door to the theater I stormed out of open. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and saw Cole. I gave him a really forced grin. He walked slowly over to me, and leaned against the wall. He slid down and sat next to me on the floor. "Hi," he said, "What's up?" I just looked at him with my bloodshot eyes. "What do you think is up? I'm in love with someone who will never ever love me." He looked at me sincerely. "It's okay, Jay. I'm sure Nya loves you, too. She's probably trying to hide her feelings."

His words made me cry more. I tried talking to him through tears, but choked back my words. He put his arm around me, and tried to comfort me. "It's okay. Once you prove how much you love Nya, she'll love you, too."

I had enough. I couldn't keep lying to him. Sure, most people would keep their secret for longer then one day, or just not tell anyone at all. But when you feel how I do about someone so amazing, someone who deserves the best, someone like Cole, you have to tell him. "You really can't take a hint, can you?" I said to him. He looked at me confused. "Hu? What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes. "Cole! I don't love Nya! I love someone else!" Cole just looked at me again. "Who? Did you meet someone in the city?" I let out a sigh. "No, Cole. It's someone you know, very well." He looked puzzled. He looked up trying to think of other girls he knew. I couldn't take it much longer. "Geez, Cole. Don't you know yourself?" He didn't understand.

_Cole P.O.V._

What did Jay mean? _'Don't you know yourself?' What did that mean- wait. Someone I know very well. He's talking about me! Jay loves me!_

"Wait. You love me?" I said trying to make sure I got that right. He cried really hard, but managed to choke out, "Yes. And I know you will never love me, Cole. You have no idea how hard it is to tell you this, but I love you, Cole. I really do. When you kissed me in the ice cream shop, I fell in love with you. I don't want this to jeopardize our friendship." I couldn't believe it. After all this time, Jay loved me back. "Jay," I started. "No, Cole. Don't try. Just, just don't." I shook my head. "No. Jay look at me, and let me finish. Why do you think I kissed you? Why do you think I didn't punch you when you kissed me in that theater? Why? Why do you think I'm not freaking out now that you told me you love me?"

Jay just shrugged. "I-I-d-don't-k-know." He managed through tears. I wiped a tear on his cheek and held his face in my hands, wiping each falling tear with my thumb. "Because, Jay. I love _you._" Then I leaned forward and kissed him. We held that position for a minute, then pulled apart when air became a problem. Jay looked at me with his big blue eyes. "You- you do?" I gave him a small smile. "Yes. Forever." I leaned forward for another kiss, but Jay wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I inhaled and smelt blueberry colon. "Jay, just, I really love you." "I know," he said back. I let his warm arms embrace me. My only regret was that I hadn't kissed him long ago. Not long ago, my only regret was that I loved him, but I was _so_ wrong. "Common, Jay. Let's head home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I'll be doing a lemon in a few chapters, so the rating is gonna go to M. I DONT OWN NINJAGO!**

Chapter 3

_Cole P.O.V._

He really loves me. When he said those 3 little worlds, my heart fill up. I felt so, so, complete! My head was spinning and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I loved him so much. I would kill anyone who tried to even touch him. He _is_ the love of my life.

_Jay P.O.V._

He loves me. He looked me in the eye, and told me he loved me. He makes me feel special, and important, but mostly loved.

We walked down the sidewalk of the city, past every shop and store there was. The sun began to set, and I grabbed Cole's hand. He looked at me smiling. His warm smile. His dark gray eyes, and black, flipped hair that went half way over his right eye. His teeth were perfectly white, and clashed against his black jacket that was slung over his right shoulder. Even if I was in a terrible mood, seeing his smile would brighten up my day.

We had to cross the street, so we waited for the sign to say walk. "Okay..." I started, "GO!" I yelled when the light told us to. Cole was behind me and I ran. I stopped and waited for him to catch up in the middle of the street. Then, just when he was about to reach me, some guy decided to drive. He went right in front of me and the side-view mirror hit me, causing me to fall down. I got up and brushed myself off and looked at Cole. He was pissed. He ran down the street, chasing the car, ad I ran after him. Cole managed to catch up with the car when it got to a red light. He jumped on top of it and started jumping. The guy in the car got out and started screaming at Cole. That got _me_ pissed.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Don't talk to him like that!" I stood in front of the middle aged looking man. "What you gonna do about it?" He said and pushed me down. Cole took notice and jumped off the roof of the car. "Don't you DARE touch my boyfriend!" Cole shouted as he punched him in the jaw. The man laughed. "Ha! You two are gay! I'm gonna beat your asses gay boys!" But then Cole punched him again. This time, harder. The man fell from the impact and was unconscious. I stood up and tugged Cole along. We ran down the sidewalk, and soon, the Bounty came in view. We climbed up the anchor and got to the deck. Lloyd, Kai, and Zane were all home. "Hey guys!" Lloyd chirped. "Um, hey," I said out of breath.

Cole and I walked up and plopped ourselves on my blue sheeted bed. "Do you think we should tell the others? You know, about us?" Cole shrugged. "We will eventually. Hell, we can tomorrow if you want." I nodded. "We should. I mean we can't hide from it forever." Cole yawned. "Been a crazy day. I'm gonna go to bed." Luckily, we went to a restaurant and got dinner already, so we didn't have to eat dinner on the Bounty. He got up and grabbed his pajamas. He took off his shirt and pants. I couldn't help but stare. He was fully dressed now, though, and climbed on the bunk above mine.

I replayed today's events and activities in my head, and fell asleep in my clothes.

_Cole P.O.V._

I woke up the next morning feeling fully rested. I jumped off the bunk and saw Jay asleep. I smiled._ He's so cute asleep. _I thought. I leaned down slowly and kissed his cheek, waking him up. He leaned up and smiled. "Hey," was all he said. We looked around and realized everyone was already up. Jay looked at me. "We should tell them now." I nodded but said, "we should tell them one at a time." Jay nodded at me, too. I called up Zane first.

We told him, and he took it very well. We called up the others one by one, each taking it surprisingly well. The exact words we used were these:

Jay: So  (name of person) , we really love you, and we need you to know something.

Me (Cole): We also really hope that what we say won't make you feel different or uncomfortable with us.

Jay: But yesterday in the city, Cole and I both found something out about ourselves. And eachother.

Me: Jay discovered he didn't love Nya. He loved someone else.

Jay: And Cole realized, as well, who _he_ loved.

Both: Each other.

Me: But please. If you don't like and accept us for who we are, and what we feel, then we don't want to see or hear from you again.

Jay: Which might be pretty impossible since we all live together, which is why we hope you _do_ accept us.

Then whoever we're talking to tells us how they feel. That was our, 'routine.' Every one said they were totally fine with us together, and said they loved us too much to not understand our feelings.

_Jay P.O.V._

After a long day of exposing our relationship, Cole and I headed to bed. I again, slipped under my sheets with my day time clothes on not bothering to change. Cole, however, did changed. I tried my best not to look when he pulled down his pants, but it was like torture. Cole finally kissed me good night, flipped off the light switch and climbed to the top bunk.

_Cole P.O.V._

The next morning, I noticed Jay was already up. So was everyone else. I found a note taped to the door that said: "Sensei and Nya think thy found a way to be able to cross over to the Underworld when we want to defeat the rest of the evil out there. Since this is probably Cole readig this, we saw you and Jay were asleep, and left you guys. We went with Sensei and Nya to see if they were right about the potion.

Be back soon, - Kai."

I crept downstairs quietly and caught Jay watching, _"Dora the Explorer." _I couldn't help but laugh a little each time Jay began yelling in frustration at the T.V.

"DORA! SWIPER IS FREAKIN' RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" But I started cracking up when Jay said, "Don't ask me, Dora! You're the one with the map!" When he heard me laughing, he jumped so high out of the bean bag chair I swear he hit his head on the ceiling. "Hey! It's not nice to sneak up on people!" He pouted. I grinned and rolled my eyes. I kissed on the cheek and said, "I am So, sincerely sorry." He smiled and and pinned me to the ground as he kissed me.

_Oh Jay. You're perfect. You really are. You may be an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! So like I said before, I'll do a lemon in this story. Do you guys think it sould be next chapter, or chapter after that? THANK YOU! I dont own Ninjago. (I wish I did.) **

Chapter 4

_Jay P.O.V._

Cole told me about the note Kai left. Even Misako and Garmadon left. For while we just watched T.V. But I changed it to _ESPN _instead of Dora. We were up for a couple of hours, and soon a low grumbling sound was heard. I jumped up. "WHO'S THERE!?" I shouted. Cole pulled and sat me down. "You're stomach is. You're just hungry. Here, I'll make some eggs!" He tried standing up. "NO!" I yelled, "I got it!" I was NOT going to eat Cole's burnt but somehow also undercooked scrambled eggs with pieces of shell in it.

When I was done cooking, Cole and I sat down and eat out breakfast. It was now noon. And it was H-O-T. Cole, of course, tried cooling off by taking of his shirt. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "It seems more like a washboard than a chest!" I said to him. Now it was _his_ turn to roll his eyes and laugh. He changed into some basketball shorts and sat next to me in another beanbag chair. I still couldn't beat the heat, though. I stood up and looked for a freezer. When I found one, I dragged it over to where Cole and I where sitting. I squished the bean bag chair in, and then took of my shirt and pants, and put those in, too. I was left in my black and blue plaid boxers. I quickly ran upstairs and went in to some blue basketball shorts shorts as well, and a short sleeve navy New York Yankees t-shirt.

I found my way next to Cole again, and pulled over Zane's white beanbag chair to sit in. I stared blankly at the T.V. The heat surrounding us made my eyes fell heavy, and I fell asleep the second I closed them. This was my dream: Cole and I were on a beach, and garden gnomes were chasing us. They were screaming, "NEMO THE FISH WILL EAT YOU!" Then the other ninja showed up, but suddenly they got pulled under the sand by underground gnomes. Cole and I jumped in the water and went under. When we popped back up the gnomes were gone. I looked to my side but Cole wasn't there. I felt his hand grab mine, so I pulled him up. But instead of Cole, Dora was there. I started screaming, and that's when I woke up. Now it was 4:56 p.m.

"Where are the others?" I said groggily to my boyfriend. "There not home yet. I hope they're okay." I nodded. "Me too." I stood up, a little more awake now. "Do you wanna go out to the city?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I guess somewhere with stronger AC."

We traveled for a while through the city, and stopped at the ice cream shop we were at a few days ago. We just stayed, not ordering ice cream for awile. Just talking and laughing. Me, for once, not doing most the talking.

_Oh Cole. You're sooooo much better than Nya. No offense to her, or what ever, but, honestly. _His words just mushed together, and I just sat there, admiring every part of him. His bright white teeth, his smile that brings so much joy to me. His dark gray eyes, floppy hair, perfect skin, perfectly proportioned face. Everything.

The day went on, and the next thing Cole and I knew, the ice cream shop was closing for the night, and it was 11:00 p.m. We got back to the Bounty, and I immediately went to sleep, going into my pajamas first, though. I began to worry. _Where are the others? It's been a whole day already. What is there in trouble?_ "Cole? Do you think the others are okay and will be back soon?" I asked. I got no response. "Cole?" Still, nothing. I looked in his bed. There he lay. Perfectly asleep, like the perfect person he is. I climbed up into his bed and lightly kissed his cheek. I stayed next to him, though. I closed my eyes for a second, and the nex tthing I knew I was asleep next to my lover.

**Sorry, no Cole P.O.V. In this chapter. Oh well, there will be in the next! Okay, so reminder bout the lemon thing thats at the top of this chapter. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! Sorry, I update about every day. It's probably annoying but oh well! Ok, well there's a lemon in this chapter! If it offends you, then I put bold print identifying when it stops and ends if you don't wanna read it. Ok, on with the story! (I dont own Ninjago.) Oh yeah, By the way, there is lots of swearing during the lemon scene. **

Chapter 5

_Cole P.O.V._

I suddenly heard a strange talking noise at 5:34 a.m. I woke up alert and felt someones arms wrapped around me. I looked to my side a saw Jay sound asleep. The sight of him made me smile and I listened to him talk in his sleep. "Mhmm... why are you talking to me, taco? Dora, why is Boots eating my talking taco? Mhmmm..." I tried getting out of the bed and moving his arm off me but I woke him up.

"Cole?" He asked quietly. "Are the others back yet?" He asked me. I sighed. "No, not yet." He looked angry. He sat up and jumped off the bed. He started cursing under his breath. "Cole! If there not home by tonight, we're searching for them! While they're gone, they're our responsibility to wait for them to come back and make sure they do!" Now I jumped off the bed. "Jay, they're gonna be back soon! I promise." He shook his head and paced back and fourth. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Cole." I laughed. "And if I don't keep it what are you gonna do to me?" I joked. He stopped pacing and looked at me annoyed. "This isn't the time for joking, Cole." I scoffed. "Says the guy who jokes during battles all the time!" "Shut up! They could be hurt!" He snapped back at me.

I had enough of arguing. "Look, Jay, I'm sorry." He looked down. "Me, too, but, they really can be hurt." He sat down on his bed besides me. He played eith his fingers and I grabbed his hand. He looked at me and smiled. "Jay. They're tough. They can make it. We just have to believe in them." He nodded his head in agreement.

He still seemed worried. I took a deep breath in and let it out. "Jay, if you're this stressed, then if they're not back by 9:00 tonight, we'll look for them. Okay?"

He nodded again. I kissed him and lied down on his bed, and he lied next to me. I laughed quietly. "So, Jay. Did Boots finish your talking taco?" He looked embarrassed. He quickly sat up and looked at me. "How do you know about that?" He asked. I looked at him grinning. "Dude, you talk in your sleep!" He laughed nervously and looked down. I just loved him so much. He may think there are so many things wrong with him, but to me, everyone of his faults made him even more perfect.

He tried standing up, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him down. He looked at me a little annoyed. "What?" I put my arms around him and pulled him on top of me. "Cole. I have to go downstairs and make breakfast." I smiled and pulled him closer. He rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll stay for one more minute." _Geez. What I'm doing now is more of something Jay would do. And what he's doing is more of my reaction to things. But when I'm with him, I don't wanna be Mr. Serious who only listens and not talks. I wanna joke and play around._

_Jay P.O.V._

Whenever I'm with Cole, I don't feel like being how I usually am. I don't want to joke and talk. I want to take things more serious, and listen to what _Cole_ wants to say. Do what _Cole _wants to do. Not the other way around. He changed me so much, even over 2 or 3 days. But, he changed me in a good way. But now I just want him to let me go.

"Cole. Seriously. I have to go." But he would lessen his grasp on me.

_Cole P.O.V._

God, can't Jay take a hint? I mean, seriously. We're alone on the Bounty, we're in our bedroom, on his bed and I want him to stay with me. I mean, DUH! What do you think that means, Jay?

**LEMON TIME **

He kept sighing. "Cole, what do you want?" Now I sighed. "Jay, I want _you._" I immediately saw his eyes grow enormous, and he stopped trying to fight to get away from me. He leaned down and kissed me, but didn't break of the kiss. He flipped us over so I was on top of him. Once I could no longer breath, I separated our lips, and looked in his eyes. He gave a quick small smile, but kissed me again. I felt hands on my chest, and realized Jay was trying to unbutton my pajama shirt. But instead of stopping him, I let him continue. I really did want this. I really wanted him. I needed to show him how much I loved him, both verbally and physically. I've already done the verbally part.

_Jay P.O.V._

Cole wanted to... um... you know. We've only been in a relationship for a few days, but I guess that really shows how much he loves me. And I know Cole. He's not that kind of guy who only is in a relationship for sex, or whatever. Especially if it's _our _kind of relationship. I could tell he wanted this to love me. Not to just do it.

He didn't stop me from unbuttoning his shirt, and soon it was off. The next thing I knew, _mine_ was off, as well. He unattached our lips once again, and moved them to my neck. He nipped and sucked on the soft and fragile skin for a while, and leaned back to admire the soft hickey. I could tell it was light, but knew it would darken over time.

_No P.O.V._

Cole leaned back and moved down to Jay's torso. He latched onto one of Jay's light pink nipples, and lightly bite and sucked on it. Jay tried holding back moans, but when Cole started moving his tongue in a circle formation around his light delicate skin, he got the best of him, and Jay let out a long drawn moan.

Cole continued working his tongue on Jay's chest and he slipped his thumbs under the rim of Jay's pants. He slowly pulled them down, and removed them from his legs, leaving Jay in his boxers. He didn't mind, though. He allowed Cole to do what he wanted with him.

Jay leaned back against the pillow as Cole practically assaulted Jay's body. But Cole grew tired of Jay's middle area. Before Cole could pull down Jay's boxers, Jay pulled off Cole pants and chucked them across the room. They both pulled down each others boxers at the same time, leaving both now fully naked. For a minutes, they stared at each other, admiring the others body. That was until Jay had enough, and pinned Cole down. He kissed Cole on the lips, kissed his neck, chest, and went down to his member. When he kissed it, Cole nearly screamed. It felt amazing to him, but he was just so not used to the feel. Jay stuck the tip of Cole's cock in his mouth and this time, Cole _did_ scream. The moistness of his mouth around his erection sent waves of shock up him. Jay pushed farther down his boyfriend huge bottom area, and Cole got more used to it. He lied back and moaned as Jay pulled his head back, and back down, repeating the action over and over again. Cole tangled his fingers in Jay's chestnut brown hair and pushed him down as far as he could, thrusting his hip lightly to meet Jay halfway. Cole started mumbling things to Jay. All Jay could make out though, was something about, "good, and cum." Jay immediately stopped. He didn't want to empty Cole yet. Cole grunted and looked at his lover. "Why did you stop?" "I figured you'd be the one fucking me, I guess, and I didn't want you to cum yet." Cole nodded a little disappointed, but started attempting to prepare Jay. He took 3 of his fingers and ordered Jay to suck on them. As Jay did that, Cole leaned down to Jay's dick, and did the same with it as Jay did to his. Jay moaned with the digits in his mouth.

When Cole felt his fingers were coated enough, he pulled them out and flipped Jay over. He spread open his boyfriend butt cheeks, and slowly stuck in one coated finger. Jay let out a scream that was caught with a kiss. Cole slowly moved the finger in and out before sticking in another finger. When the was both in there, he began scissoring them, and stuck in the last coated finger. He moved all 3 in and out slowly until he felt Jay was stretched enough.

Jay whimpered at the loss of the fingers. Cole felt bad and said to Jay, "Don't worry, you won't be empty for long!" Jay laughed at Cole comment and got on all 4, almost as if he were crawling. Cole spat on his hands a few times, then rubbed it on his growing erection. He used the extra spit on his hands to rub over Jay's entrance. Cole knelt with his cock lined up with Jay's hole. "Okay, Jay on 3. 1, 2, 3." Jay braced himself for the worst as Cole slowly slid himself into him. Jay let out a loud yelp. Both in pain and pleasure. Jay squirmed and groaned, not used to this feeling. Cole waited for Jay to adjust, and even though it was only a few seconds, it felt like a few hours.

Jay finally nodded for Cole to start. He immediately began, moving in and out, stopping when the tip got to the rim of his entrance and pushing back in. Cole had troubles moving, mainly because of the tightness of Jay clenching pucker. Jay, began getting a little more used to the pain, and focused on the pleasure he was receiving. He started moaning orders to Cole.

"C-Cole, go f-faster! H-harder... fuck..." Jay managed to groan out. Cole attempted to fulfill Jay's commands, but he couldn't go any faster with Jay being so uptight. "Jay. Y-you need to, r-relax, so I can, g-go faster!" Jay threw his head back, and trust his ass up for Cole to go deeper. Jay, go less uptight, and Cole was able to push in and out of him faster, harder, and easier.

Jay's moans brought Cole back to reality. "Cole! It, it, j-just, f-feels _really _good! P-please! If you l-love me, y-you would go f-faster and h-harder!" Cole heard Jay, and tried to please him. The slick organ soon moved easily through Jay's inner walls. Each trust went deeper, and the room was full of the sounds of both of their moaning, groaning, and screaming, along with the smacking sound of Cole's balls slapping against Jay's ass with each thrust.

Cole suddenly felt his stomach tighten, and something feeling like it was going to snap. "J-Jay. I-I thing I'm gonna c-cum! Fuck..." Cole shouted. Jay nodded while he panted. "M-me too!" He shouted back. Cole gave Jay a few extremely powerful thrusts that hit a certain bundle of nerves inside him. Jay screamed really loud, and Cole gave a few more powerful hits. Jay felt the tightness get stronger, and then it snapped! Jay's white coils shoot all over his and Cole's chest, as well the sheets, dying the blue material a white color.

But Cole didn't stop there. He wasn't going to until he came. A few more thrusts was all it took. Cole's hot seeds shot up Jay, causing both to moan loudly. "Oh... god. Cole! Fuck it..." They both collased, and Cole slowly took hit limp and empty cock out of Jay. Jay turned over, and took Cole's dick in his hand. He started pumping it slowly, then faster, and faster as Cole moaned. Cole rubbed the tip against Jays mouth, and hit it. Jay opened it up, welcoming Cole's lower organ inside his oral top. He licked up all the droplets of cum, and flipped Cole over. Jay lied on top of Cole. They looked into each others eyes, and began smiling. Cole leaned up, eliminating the small space they had between them, and kissed Jay. Their mouths slowly opened, allowing each others tongues to creep in. The explored each others mouths for quiet some time, their oral organs dancing together. Jay pulled apart, and rested his forehead against Cole's. He watched as Cole slowly drifted to sleep. He kissed Cole again, and licked his lovers lips, as well entire face, and fell asleep on top of him. Not noticing that it was already 9:36 p.m., and Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Sensei, Nya, Misako, and Garmadon weren't home yet.

**OKAY! LEMONS OVER. SO IS CHAPTER...**

**Ok! That was my first lemon ever! Hoped you guys liked it. Didn't come out as good as I wanted it to, though. Oh well, R&R!**


End file.
